


今天他俩结婚了吗14（陪对方工作）

by Irelia1116



Category: gsyy - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irelia1116/pseuds/Irelia1116
Summary: 是什么让鸽子精变主动？是无聊！夏之光英明神武俊朗非凡！
Kudos: 1





	今天他俩结婚了吗14（陪对方工作）

*又是没有逻辑没有剧情的一天。  
*接上一章（意思就是生日会的这一晚上还没过去！）

高嘉朗抱着刘也收拾完毕从浴室出来的时候，刘也已经被折腾的昏昏欲睡了。  
高嘉朗小心的把刘也放在床上，转身从抽屉里拿出了瓶药膏。他分开刘也紧闭的双腿，扶弄着刘也肿胀粉嫩的后穴，心疼的把膏药抹在穴口上。冰凉的膏药刺激得娇嫩的后穴一缩。  
高嘉朗强忍着欲望，认认真真的将药膏里里外外涂满了整个后穴。刘也揪着身下的床单，喘息着细声道："高嘉朗，够了，里面不要了。"  
高嘉朗盯着被自己弄的脸颊绯红，小口微张细细喘息着的刘也哑声道："不行，里面也要上药才行。"  
高嘉朗话音刚落，刘也就感觉到小穴又多插入了几根手指，撑的他的小穴又疼又痒。手指抽插的动作越来越快，透明的淫水因着手指的抽插也越来越多。  
"啊！啊！朗哥！不要！不要手指，我要你！呜呜呜......我要你！"刘也在他手指的插弄下，止不住的叫唤，快感一波接一波的涌来，仿佛把他丢进海里让他自己在其中浮沉。这是第一次没有高嘉朗搂着他亲着他陪他一起登顶。刘也哪受得了这个，哭着喊着去够高嘉朗。胡乱的捧起高嘉朗的脸，抬头就吻了上去。  
突如其来的吻，让高嘉朗本就强忍着的欲望再次燃了起来。他趁着刘也嘴巴微张呼气的功夫趁虚而入，他的舌头探入他嘴唇内四处舔舐一遍，而后立刻俘获他极力想要逃避的香舌勾起哺入自己口中。刘也搂着高嘉朗的脖子，与他激烈的亲吻着，两人交缠着恨不得要将对方吞吃入腹。  
"雅雅，别怕....."高嘉朗呢喃了声，抽出自己的手指，解开浴袍。露出性感漂亮的公狗腰，窄腰上紧实的八块腹肌和宽厚的胸膛，修长结实的双腿，小麦色的健康肌肤，全身上下那富有美感的肌肉线条一看就是健身多年的成果。而身下的肉棒早已坚挺直立起来，"宝贝，想要就自己来。"高嘉朗边说边揉着他的乳头两指轻夹拉扯，又俯首咬住他的舌头吸允，直到吻的他的唇水润红肿才罢休。  
刘也羞红了脸，抬腿勾住高嘉朗精瘦的腰，一只手伸下去扶着高嘉朗的分身往自己的小穴口探去。刘也仰着头，感觉到粗大的龟头破开自己的穴口，粗壮的肉棒一点点撑开花穴，破开层层叠叠的嫩肉往里面挤。小穴吃力地一张一合吞吐着他的肉棒，体内的淫水尤为配合的打湿了刚探进来的肉棒。  
刘也的身体随着他的操弄不断地上下起伏，回过神，眼神满是疑惑，支离破碎吐出一句完整的话，“为什么越来越热越来越........这药.....这药怎么回事？嗯～高....高嘉朗！”  
“雅雅不知道这种药本就是为了助兴才研发出来的吗？虽然确实是滋养恢复小穴的健康，但它本质上还是催情药的一种，只不过药量少很多。大部分人用了除了感到发热是不会有什么其他感受的。雅雅这样敏感的小淫娃只是少数。”高嘉朗生动形象的展现出究竟何为'事后跪断腿，当下爽到死'  
刘也被他的赖皮劲气笑了，可没一会儿他就笑不出来了。  
高嘉朗两只强壮的手臂架着刘也的双腿，温热的手抓着刘也两瓣弹性极好的窄臀，用力分开，身下的肉棒操的越来越快，越来越深。  
两个人交合的地方黏腻一片，不断有淫水随着肉棒的狂猛抽插飞溅出来。高嘉朗深麦色的强健肌肉上，豆大的汗珠不断滴落，被高嘉朗操的只能发出破碎的呻吟声的刘也，浑身潮红。失神的搂着高嘉朗的脖子，身上没有一丝力气，白皙的皮肤上遍布着一个又一个暧昧的痕迹。刘也不可抑制的颤抖了几下身子，双臂搂的更紧了，后穴紧紧含着高嘉朗的肉棒。  
高嘉朗闭着眼睛享受着被插到痉挛的小穴的强力吸允，身下火热的肉棒用力插入小穴，死死的顶进小穴深处。又不顾饥渴的小穴的挽留，无情的抽出，只留下分身的顶端卡在穴口。而后在刘也红着眼忍不住晃动身子去迎合时又猛的一插到底！狠狠的撞击着又被被操肿的小穴。  
"啊——啊——啊啊……"  
高嘉朗感觉到包裹着肉棒的小穴比之前夹的更紧了。刘也又被他操到了高潮。高嘉朗也被高潮中的小穴吸的差点缴械。  
他架着刘也的双腿，欺身压下，还在高潮中的刘也的双腿被压到了头顶。高嘉朗不顾还在高潮中的刘也，以几乎平行的角度，把又胀大了一圈的分身狠狠的插进了还在高潮痉挛中的小穴。  
"唔......"  
这个角度，肉棒进到了以前不曾到达的地方，从来没有过的快感袭击了还在高潮中的刘也。  
高嘉朗抬起腰，又使劲的压下，越来越狠，越来越重，同时含住了刘也胸口的红豆，又吸又咬。  
胸口温热的舔弄，后穴被撑满的感觉和从来没有过的深度，强烈灭顶的快感快把刘也淹没。  
正当刘也沉醉在被爱人占有的快感中无法自拔时。

门口的翟潇闻和夏之光等人同样沉浸在剪刀石头布中。  
"啊啊啊，再来一局，十局六胜制。"  
"夏之光你就认命吧，别挣扎了。"  
"勇敢的去吧，兄弟们会为你祈福的。"焉栩嘉手握成拳在自己胸口了捶了几下做出兄弟挺你的动作。  
夏之光："......"  
呵呵呵呵，这任务是一道送命题啊。  
#求救！论怎样在自己老大过二人世界的时候安全的与他谈工作。#  
#论让自家老大知道工作属于一级难搞的工作后自己怎么才不会死！#  
#论什么死法最舒服！#

在满是水声和肉体碰撞时发出的啪啪声中突然响起了代表紧急情况的铃声。刘也吓得浑身一颤，身体不自然地绷紧，意识也立刻清明了。高嘉朗从床头柜上抄起响个不停的手机，冲着电话那头喊道："你他妈最好真的有要紧事，不然我他妈一定给你送到交战区收破烂去。"  
"朗哥！紧急情况需要你拿主意啊！你看这大半夜的要不让我进屋说？.......喂？朗哥？"看了眼已经被挂断导致黑屏的手机屏幕，夏之光扭头冲着身边几位一脸八卦的兄弟们通报了一声：'敌军还有30秒到达战场。"  
焉栩嘉几乎是用最快的速度奔向拐角的阴影处藏好，一阵风吹过，刚刚还聚在一起嗑瓜子的兄弟们已经消失的无影无踪了。  
夏之光："？？？"

"傻站在那干嘛，还不进来？"  
来了！  
这个熟悉的开场，这种熟悉的感觉！  
绝不能坐以待毙，我要行动起来。  
想清楚的夏之光以迅雷不及掩耳之势在高嘉朗打开门的瞬间就扑了上去抱住了他。"朗哥！打人别打脸啊，我也不想大半夜的来打扰你啊，呜呜呜.....嗯？朗哥你咋穿的浴袍啊？该不会......你跟也哥.......嗷！哥哥哥哥，疼疼疼！"  
"你他妈想什么呢！老子刚才洗澡呢！这成天天的满脑子都是黄色废料！"高嘉朗脸不红心不跳的紧了紧浴袍带对着正在玄关处换鞋的夏之光嘱咐道："就在客厅说吧，小点声昂。你也哥睡着了，别吵着他。"  
"哦哦哦，懂懂懂，朗哥，牛批啊！"夏之光露出一个男人都懂的表情。  
但转眼就被高嘉朗一记爆栗给制裁了。"把你那满脑子黄色废料都收收！说正事！"  
"朗哥，据在y国弟兄们传回来的线报，刀疤脸跟南边那位打起来了。"  
"输了？"  
"那倒没有，不过处境极其不好，毕竟南边那位可是纯粹的黑道组织，要是以前的刀疤脸没准俩人还能打上几个回合。现在的刀疤脸还不够人一只手的劲大，这也就是那位是想完整接手刀疤脸的产业，不然不会成为现在这种僵持的局面。"说起正事夏之光一改以往嬉皮笑脸的模样，顺手递给高嘉朗几份文件继续说道："弟兄们商量了一下，觉得这次这件事咱们可能无法坐山观虎斗了。真让南边那位收拢了y国的各大组织，咱们在y国的产业和生意估计会受到不小的影响。"  
高嘉朗接过那几份文件随手翻了翻就扔到了面前的茶几上，听完夏之光转述的开会结果，一脸不耐的抓了抓头发起身从冰箱里拿出两瓶矿泉水，扔给了夏之光一瓶说道："想办法联系上刀疤脸，我要亲自跟他聊聊。"  
"好的，没问题。不过朗哥你家就没个热水吗？喝冷水伤胃啊！咱们年轻人要注意养生啊！不然老了要受罪的啊！"聊完正经事的夏之光又一秒切换回憨批模式。  
"你一个大老爷们怎么那么娇气！喝完赶紧走人！你再不走都不用等到你老了，我让你现在就受受罪！"  
"哇！朗哥你也太冷酷无情了吧！你没有心啊啊啊啊！"  
被指责的高.冷酷.嘉.无情.朗内心毫无波澜甚至有点想用武力轰人，因为他现在满脑子都是刚刚刘也在自己身下动情呻吟的画面，毕竟中途打断小情侣水乳交融的行为确实有点非人类。至于还在苦苦支撑的刀疤脸，高嘉朗表示反正他都撑这么久了也不差这一晚上了。  
"你们再聊什么呢？"还没等高嘉朗上手把夏之光拎到屋外，刘也就踩着棉拖扶着楼梯从楼上走了下来。  
"也哥，不好意思啊，大晚上的过来打扰你们休息。咦？朗哥说你不是睡了吗？"夏之光看着刘也套着高领毛衣，穿着棉麻质的居家长裤，捂得严严实实的样子，一脸疑惑。"这屋暖气挺足的啊，也哥你咋穿这么多？生病了？"  
"咳咳，本来睡着呢，听见你们的说话声就下来瞧瞧顺便喝口水。"刘也远没有高嘉朗的脸皮厚实，他不自在的提了提毛衣的领子。  
"这样啊，我说也哥你脸怎么这么红，原来是不舒服啊。也哥你日常可一定要注意养生，说道养生，我最近跟赵磊学了很多........."索性夏之光是个大大咧咧的性格，并没有发现刘也的走路姿势有些许的不自然。  
夏之光还在滔滔不绝的说着自己学来的养生心得，这边刘也已经拉开冰箱准备喝点凉水降降温。还没等他拧开瓶盖，那边在看见刘也下楼时就去厨房烧热水的高嘉朗一个箭步就冲了出来。"雅雅，冷水伤胃，我给你烧了热水。"  
夏之光："........."  
"大老爷们哪那么娇气。"  
"瞎说！什么叫娇气！这叫养生，年轻时不注意，到老了可受罪。不信你问问夏之光我说的有没有道理。"  
夏之光："？？？"双标狗！！！

本想着喝点凉水降降火的刘也在俩人的念叨下，凉水没喝到，还被迫喝了一大杯子的热水。本就瘙痒难耐的身体越发的燥热起来。听着那边又开始谈起工作的俩人刘也不免有些埋怨起高嘉朗来。这工作怎么谈起来还没完了了，自己都下来了还不赶紧结束。难不成自己的魅力已经这么差了吗？刚刚还在床上对我欲罢不能现在就拔屌无情。他是不是已经不爱我了。越想越委屈的刘也幽怨的瞪向高嘉朗。  
正试图用最短的时间打发掉面前这个话唠的高嘉朗，猛的后背一凉，一个向日葵回头就看见自己的心肝宝贝正扶着餐桌眼中含泪的瞪着自己，虽然不知道发生了什么，但强烈的求生欲让他一个闪身过去搂住爱人的肩膀问道："怎么了？"  
沙发上坐着的夏之光也急忙扭头关心道："也哥，怎么了？脸这么红是不是发烧了？"  
看着刘也酡红的面庞又听见夏之光的那句话，高嘉朗灵光一现，终于明白刘也下来喝水的深处含义了。高嘉朗了然的对着刘也笑了笑，转头演技全开的对着夏之光嘱咐道："问问鑫一联系上刀疤脸没。"  
"哦哦哦，我这就问。"夏之光急忙转过身拿起茶几上的手机，询问进程。盯着夏之光的背影，高嘉朗俯首在刘也耳畔问道："雅雅这是怎么了？是发烧了还是......发骚了？嗯？"说话间呼出的热气让刘也不自在的扭过头。心里唾弃自己因为高嘉朗低沉的嗓音开始联想起以往插入自己时对方发出的愉悦的闷哼声。自己什么时候也变得满脑子黄色废料了。  
其实这也怪不得刘也，毕竟，谁也不能抵抗在戛然而止的高潮后所产生的欲望，并且这段时间还处在抹在小穴处的药物的生效期内。  
高嘉朗搂在刘也肩膀上的手慢慢下滑，最后落在腰间。他还是头一次发现刘也的腰如此的纤细。  
他一只手都能搂住，稍微用力就能折断一般。  
尔后手指悄然伸到他的裤子内，粗粝手指猛地没入紧致花穴，起初只是不停地搅动，左右来回摆动抽插，指腹蜷曲勾弄着，刘也靠在餐桌边扶着一旁椅子靠背一双修长的双腿发颤几近无法站稳，淫水汨汨流出，迅速打湿了正在自己身后作乱的手掌。  
“不要，嗯~住手……”  
高嘉朗将沾湿的手指抽离开来，放在嘴边轻舔了口，“口是心非，已经流了那么多淫水还让我住手？”他又再度插入两指，速度迅猛加剧，“想要更多是不是？”  
刘也回过神来一般，按着高嘉朗的手臂大口大口的喘气。  
眼尾生理性的泛红，雾气朦胧，嫣红的嘴唇微微张着，宛若无声的邀请。  
只把把高嘉朗看的口干舌燥，双眼发直。  
"有人在呢，你就不能等人走了再耍流氓吗。"刘也声音很小，听上去像是抱怨，又像是撒娇。  
"这是在适应适应，一会跟刀疤脸谈事的时候你就有经验了。"高嘉朗勾起一丝耐人寻味的笑容，在刘也耳边解释道。  
"光光，你也哥不舒服，我带他上楼休息休息。你先回去吧。有结果给我打电话吧。"高嘉朗边说边把两根手指伸入花穴中，搅弄着那黏腻透明的爱液，滋溜滋溜的声音刺得刘也本就白皙的脸上泛起不自然的红。夏之光看了一眼，难受的弓着身子皱着眉头的刘也急忙起身告辞："那朗哥我走了，有消息了我给你打电话，也哥你好好休息，记得吃药。不用送我了。"好在今天剪刀石头布输了的人是夏之光，不然换成赵磊、姚琛这几个心思缜密的人来早就发现刘也高嘉朗的小动作了。  
身后快慰之感如潮水般不断涌来，直到关门声传来他这才放松下来瘫倒在桌案上无力地喘息。  
“啊啊~”随着高嘉朗的动作刘也下意识抬起屁股扭动着迎合他的动作，淫水大量地从穴口“噗噗”溅射出来，刘也难受至极，因为他抽插的动作，刘也的衣衫已然微微卷起，露出一小节腰肢。纤腰两侧布满被他啃噬留下的斑驳印记。  
"宝贝，你夹得我这么紧做什幺……是不是后面又开始痒了，想叫我进去啊……”高嘉朗两根手指埋在他身后的菊穴中，被他这么一夹，叫高嘉朗心头一热，环在他腰间的手臂猛然的勒紧，呼出的热气在他耳边，欢喜道：“宝贝，你这么热情，可真叫我高兴……”说着手掌轻轻捏着他腰间的肌肤。  
刘也本就因为深处的瘙痒没有被手指抚慰到，正处在难以忍受之际，又听见身后之人说着这般不要脸的话，更是面红耳赤，加之被他热气呼得耳根骚痒，腰间又被捏弄着，原本崩紧的身体，却是一下软了力气，只咬牙切齿道：“你他妈到底上不上，废话那么多还是不是男人！”  
高嘉朗本是一直在忍耐，听他这般一说，直接褪去刘也穿着的那条已经被打湿了些许的棉麻质长裤。接着将他双腿一折，用力分开成羞耻的弧度，撩起浴袍对准身下那泛着水光的穴口陡然一挺……  
“唔……啊……”刘也浑身一颤，呻吟声如何也克制不住，刘也的小穴本就比一般的狭小，因着爱好而从小练舞的身体，肌肉紧实均匀，这样的一挺到底，一下就捅到了花心，甬道内被火热滚烫的巨物填充的没有一丝空隙，花心深处传来阵阵麻人心骨的痒意，穴口的褶皱也因为分身的存在被撑的平滑完整没有一丝褶皱。  
高嘉朗看着刘也额头冒汗，浑身白皙的肌肤都透着粉，实在是诱人得很，便也不想再忍，压着他的双腿，纵情抽插起来。  
“哼……混蛋....啊....你轻点……嗯嗯啊……”刘也嗔骂了一声，高嘉朗抽插的动作迅猛，一进来就像急风骤雨似的，插入自己体内里那根东西又热又硬，每一下挺进来一下，都叫他心颤不已。  
“宝贝你叫得真好听……”高嘉朗听着他情不自禁的呻吟，听得心头醉然，手握住刘也腿间已经挺起的分身，配合着自己在小穴里面旋转扭动的抽送，快速撸动着刘也如玉似的分身。惹得刘也忍不住的扭动腰肢，这样的举动将高嘉朗的肉棒咬得更紧，绞动间快感差点将高嘉朗逼疯。  
“呜……停下……嗯嗯……朗哥……唔……高嘉朗停下啊啊……”狭小的花穴被他的肉棒无情的肆意侵略，又紧又深的甬道，紧紧的将他的肉棒咬着不放，一下下的顶进来，那分身又热又粗，塞得他里面满满的，没操弄多久，刘也便觉涨涨的小腹涌起一阵热意。  
“高嘉朗！不要了不要了！快出去！”刘也想到自己刚刚喝的那一大杯子的热水，他惊慌失措涨红了小脸，极力想要将高嘉朗推离开来。"你出去！不然你就去睡书房！"不过他的威胁似乎毫无威慑力可言。  
甬道深处因着刘也极力憋着尿意的结果导致越来越紧，挤压着高嘉朗肉棒敏感的顶端。"艹！"高嘉朗喘着粗气低骂一声，抽出肉棒，一把拦腰抱起浑身酥软的刘也，走到楼下那间拥有落地镜的卫生间，焦躁野蛮的甩上门，一手将刘也两条细白的长腿抬起架在刚劲有力的胳膊上，手扣住他颤抖的臀部，将自己胯间早涨痛之物，徐徐抵在刘也淌水的花穴口，抬眼瞧见镜中的刘也紧闭着眼睛，咬着下唇一声不吭的样子，高嘉朗薄唇微勾附在刘也耳边说道："雅雅，你好好看着，我是怎么贯穿你的。"将他的两瓣臀肉用力掰开，身后的庞然巨物不由分说熟门熟路的对准小穴，健壮的腰身用力一挺，粗大的肉棒扑哧一声长驱直入，朝着那狭小花道中狠狠一个贯穿，骤然闯入的巨根，将狭小的花穴撑满，虽已被操弄的淫水四溢，但如此体位的操弄，肉棒更深地进入到他的体内，分身不光顶在花芯处使劲地研磨，更是一个劲的撞击着甬道中前列腺处。这般发狂似地操弄，花穴艰难地吞咽着粗大的棒身，刘也终是被令人窒息的欢愉支配的没有多余力气挣扎，“唔啊……哈....嗯嗯啊.....”刘也大张着嘴仰着头，像小孩子被把尿一般靠在高嘉朗怀中。  
抽插的速度猛地加快，高嘉朗突然像是想起了什么，疑似好心地发问，“这么不舒服的话要不我停下？”刘也下意识胡乱地摇了摇头，当刘也意识到不对开始嘴中含糊念着“出去”时候，他已经在高嘉朗使劲顶弄着前列腺的疯狂抽插中释放了出来。等刘也从高潮中回过神后才发现自己的双腿已经被折到了胸前，而镜面上的涓涓流水更让他羞耻的想找个地洞钻进去。  
"雅雅，倒是爽了，可我还没爽呢。"耳边传来高嘉朗委屈的声音，接着就感受到深埋在自己体内的那根巨物跳动了几下。  
"真的不行了，我要休息，我可以帮你....."刘也越说声音越小。

硕大的龟头在他脸上亲昵磨蹭，而后似乎要塞进他的嘴里，刘也愤恨地下意识张嘴便要咬。  
“宝贝，咬坏了以后谁来给你快乐啊。嗯？”高嘉朗当机立断捏住他的下巴，“雅雅自己要求的，难不成雅雅想反悔？”温热的手掌沿着他的背脊慢慢下滑，刘也心头一颤。  
“不……”  
“乖，吃进去，含得深些。”高嘉朗挺身撞入他的小口，充斥着自己新买的樱花味沐浴液味道的肉棒填满了他的小嘴。湿软的舌尖在圆润光滑的巨物周身舔弄着，属于爱人独有的浓郁雄性气息让刘也情不自禁地加深呼吸，卖力的舔弄着。  
“嗯.....”高嘉朗的呼吸逐渐粗重，双手紧紧的抓住刘也的头发，粗大的肉棒在口舌的舔弄下再次涨大发硬，顶端吐着淫水。  
刘也红艳湿润的双唇张嘴竭力含住巨物，不停的吮吸，殷红的小嘴被塞的满满当当，修长白嫩的手指上下撸动着狰狞的巨物，巨物后面的两颗蛋蛋鼓鼓胀胀地微颤。双唇渐渐的适应巨根的存在开始缓缓的吮吸吞吐，口中的阳物一跳一跳的抖动，坚硬异常，被口水舔湿充血的的顶端。在灯光下水光发亮，淫靡艳丽。  
“啊.....舔舔下面，嗯......”高嘉朗性感的呻吟一声，身下的刘也正卖力的张大嘴竭尽全力的吞咽着粗大的巨物，高嘉朗深吸一口气竭力克制住想要抽插的冲动，双手紧紧的抓住对方丝滑的头发狠狠的按压。  
"唔唔……咳……咳咳......”刘也轻咳一声，迅速吐出狰狞的巨物，殷红湿软的舌尖在贝齿间若隐若现，嫣红的红唇微启，唇角津液横流，一双湿漉漉的大眼睛赤红委屈的看着高嘉朗：“太大了，吃不下。”一缕银丝随着唇瓣的抖动从唇瓣滑落至细腻的下巴，摇摇欲坠。  
"艹！”高嘉朗一边暴着粗口，一边用坚硬滚烫的分身顶弄着微启的湿润唇瓣，“雅雅再给哥舔舔下面。好不好？嗯？”  
刘也双眼迷离的仰头看着高嘉朗，双手捧着高嘉朗的肉棒吸溜吸溜的认真舔舐，狰狞的巨物瞬间变的水光油亮。  
还没等高嘉朗释放出来，落在客厅的手机就响起了电话声。"我知道了，我现在上线。"挂了电话的高嘉朗心间打定主意明天一早就把夏之光这个总在关键时刻打扰人的憨批作为使者送到y国的交战区的刀疤脸那边去。

把怀里抱着的已经脱力的刘也放进了被窝。高嘉朗弯下腰，怜惜的亲了亲刘也泛红的眼角。温声说道："累了吧？快睡吧。我去书房谈点事。"  
拢了拢身上的浴袍，正准备离开的高嘉朗猛然发现自己的浴袍带被一只小手悄悄拽住。他扭头看向刘也，却见对方整个人都藏进了被子里，只露出一只手死死的抓着自己的浴袍带。高嘉朗顺势坐到了床边，准备把被子掀开，却发现刘也的另一只手正死拽着被子死活不肯露头。高嘉朗趴在鼓起的那一坨被子处，隔着被子抱住里面的人儿，低声问道：“怎么了？”  
“你那样不难受吗？我其实没那么不舒服。”被子里传出刘也闷闷的声音。  
听到这高嘉朗哪还不明白刘也的意思，知道自己爱人心软性格的大尾巴狼高嘉朗故意装作有些委屈但还是坚强不说的样子对着刘也扮可怜“没事，下次吧。还有工作呢。”  
“工作不能先他妈等会啊！”刘也推开隔着被子压在自己身上的人，一把掀开被子直接跨坐在高嘉朗身上。  
高嘉朗被他的举动震的一愣一愣的，一只手下意识的像刘也后穴摸去，机械化的回应道：“我怕你后面受伤……”感受到指尖湿润的触感，说到一半的话就这么卡在了喉咙里。  
瞧见高嘉朗一副了然坏笑的嘴脸，刘也埋头在对方颈肩，强撑着淡定的解释道：“我还不是心疼你！都怪你给我抹药，我都说了不抹。这个药修护就修护，加什么助兴的材料！”  
“是是是，都怪我非要给我们雅雅抹药，都怪这药药劲太大。”高嘉朗边哄边翻身把刘也压在身下，将他双腿大张地摆倒在床上，挺直身躯，直接用硬挺的肉棒在穴口刮蹭着，尔后不给予他任何反应时间，一点一点地折磨人似地插入，舒爽的感觉令高嘉朗头皮发麻，感慨似的说了句，“宝贝不管怎么操，都这么紧。”  
又在刘也的小穴内操干了百十来下，只把刘也操的从一波高潮攀上另一波高潮，操地他泛红的眼角流下生理性的泪水，嘴巴大张着，失神的看着天花板，大腿根抖动着，连破碎的呻吟声也无法发出来。高嘉朗看着刘也的反应，附身吻上了刘也的唇，舌头趁机攻城略地的追逐着刘也的红舌。  
刘也意乱情迷地勾着高嘉朗的舌尖，双腿颤颤巍巍的被分的更开，一股淫水噗嗤啧在高嘉朗胯间已经湿淋淋的根毛处。  
“跟我去书房工作，刀疤脸还等着跟我视频呢。”高嘉朗咬住刘也的耳朵用牙齿轻轻地磨蹭嘱咐道：“宝贝，要忍住不能出声哦。”  
“高嘉朗！不行！会被看到的！不行！高.......”刘也挣扎的话语被男人的嘴巴堵住了。高嘉朗按好刘也翘臀，站起身，调整了下姿势，抬起他的两条腿环在自己的腰上。“放心宝贝，我不会开摄像头的，我可舍不得让人看见你这样的模样。”  
刘也在高嘉朗猛然站起身时还没有反应过来，让他重重地落在了坚硬滚烫的肉棒上，这个体位能让肉棒进入到自己的更深处，一次又一次的。炙热手掌放肆地揉着他的翘臀。很快刘也就被快感俘虏，意识不清地呻吟起来。直到高嘉朗将他放到书桌上，电脑里传来噪杂的声音。  
“嗯……放开……”刘也一个激灵，后穴狠狠的收紧，他眼角泛红委屈的推着高嘉朗，"你快放开我！不.....不要了......唔啊.....别顶了.....啊......"  
"高先生，您听得到吗？"  
高嘉朗没有回话，只是俯身含住刘也胸前的一颗红豆。舌尖在乳晕四周绕着圈，牙齿不轻不重的啃食着。另一边的敏感的乳尖被轻轻捏住，搓揉，刘也身心一颤，无法克制的发出颤声：“别碰那里……啊……”  
"高先生？听得到吗？"那边好像因为这边迟迟没有回话，正在调整设备，电脑里传来滋滋的电流声，和众人的交谈声。  
刘也眼眸水汽弥漫，视线模糊，咬着下唇断断续续的轻哼着，似痛苦似欢愉的皱着眉头。看着爱人敏感的身体在自己身下轻颤，高嘉朗心中欢喜，一手揽在爱人的腰间，覆上前去吻住他的唇，"别碰哪里？嗯？雅雅？"  
高嘉朗的手则往下滑去，握住了刘也那根翘起的分身，上下套弄起来。“停下……”刘也抓住在自己身上作怪的手臂，双唇颤抖哀求，这种久违的熟悉颤栗，让他害怕，让他本能的想要抗拒。高嘉朗继续套弄着他的分身，中指指腹在胸前的那点突起处来回摩擦。“停，停下……嗯……嗯……别……天啊……”刘也颤抖着失声喊出，敏感点被不断抚摸刺激，他只觉得小腹涨涨的，连牙齿都在打颤，“别碰那……啊……啊出去……嗯……呀……”双重的极致快感简直要将刘也逼疯，身上的敏感之处全部被人攻占快感如海浪般席卷而来，已经将他所有的理智击溃，他所有的反抗都在与爱人水乳交融的快感中投降。  
这一切都在高嘉朗打开自己这边的麦克风开始交谈工作中到达顶峰，心里与身体的双重刺激让刘也的欲望也被推送到了临界点，最后只觉小腹一热，隐隐感觉小穴内一股股热流被喷射进来，在高嘉朗分身重重插入的瞬间刘也的分身也在高嘉朗手中颤抖释放，“啊啊啊……”刘也在极致高潮中几乎晕死过去，死死捂住的嘴里发出一声闷哼，双腿崩紧身体不住的颤抖，视线里一片模糊，只剩下一片白光，刚刚那瞬间，他以为自己要上了天堂。  
那种情欲的极乐滋味，让他脑子完全放空，失去了思考的能力，只剩下无力的喘息，久久之后，耳朵才终于恢复它的功能。  
“高先生，你那边刚才是什么声音？”因为高嘉朗没开摄像头刀疤脸在那边礼貌的关怀了一下“高先生，如果不方便，我们可以晚点谈。”  
“我家养的猫被我教训了一下。”高嘉朗抱着刘也不知疲倦地抽插着，感受到刘也身体紧绷害怕被发现的样子，他还故意用肉棒不停地去撞击刘也敏感的那一点。  
“宝贝，我要不要把麦克风拿近点啊。”松开被蹂躏得红肿的嘴唇，高嘉朗一边坏笑着指着屏幕那头讲叙自己组织优势的刀疤脸一种人对刘也说道。一边不停地用肉棒去撞击刘也的敏感点，撞得刘也捂住嘴巴，紧紧咬住牙齿才没让呻吟溢出。  
他愠怒地瞪着高嘉朗，小鹿一般湿润的双眼内盈满了泪水。  
他是故意的，他又欺负自己。  
刘也用力夹了夹双腿，后穴也配合地紧缩。这销魂的一夹爽得毫无准备的高嘉朗夸张地倒吸了口凉气叫了出来。  
“高先生，您怎么了？”屏幕那头的人停止说话，有些担忧的问道。  
“没什么，就是小猫记仇，趁我不注意抓了我一下。”高嘉朗把这话说完后，立刻把刘也的双腿抬高架在自己的肩膀上，狂风暴雨一般地在刘也的小穴内不断抽插。  
男人完全被激怒了，抽插的力度比起之前更加凶猛，肉棒旁边的两个沉甸甸的蛋蛋不断撞击刘也雪白的臀肉，“啪啪啪”的交合声不绝于耳。  
看着屏幕那头好似意识到事情没有这么简单的人，刘也刚想伸手关闭麦克风的开关，高嘉朗却将他抱起，自己坐在了一张办公椅上，然后让刘也坐在他的身上。面对着电脑屏幕的姿势让刘也紧张不已，哪怕知道自己这边的摄像头没有开，刘也已经无法做到放松自己。他感觉对面的人好似都能看到屏幕瞧见自己一样。  
“媳妇儿，学两声猫叫。”高嘉朗在刘也的耳边轻声细语。  
刘也双眼湿漉漉地看着屏幕，红着脸呜咽的在麦克风边学两声猫叫。

"我听明白你的意思了，想让我出人出武器去帮你打架，刀疤脸买卖不是你这么做的吧？"高嘉朗声音平缓一本正经的谈起来了生意来。  
刚听到猫叫的刀疤脸，不疑有他。也跟着立刻进入了商业模式。"高先生，你要知道如果你帮我成为y国的老大，你将是我最信任的盟友，你在y国所有的生意，我都会给你开绿灯。"视频那头的刀疤脸操着一口不流利的中文还在试图拉拢这位实力强劲的星光市的龙头老大来帮助自己。  
"你知道在我们中国有句话叫翻脸不认人吗？我怎么知道你不会这么做。毕竟你现在只是给了我一个口头承诺，万一你翻脸，我可是竹篮打水一场空不是吗？好好想想吧，换成是你，你应该也不会轻易答应这件事吧，刀疤脸。"恐怕对方怎么也想不到正在跟自己谈着生意的高先生此刻正在疯狂操干着身上爱人的敏感点。  
说话间被转了个身的刘也此刻正仰着白玉般的脖颈，刘也沙哑的声音小声的呜咽，羞恼的看着一脸春风得意的高嘉朗，气恼的磨牙咬住他硬邦邦的肩膀。  
“真是个小野猫。”高嘉朗笑着拍拍刘也的屁股。  
刘也听到小野猫三个字又想到刚才羞人的场景，气恼的鼓着脸颊瞪着眼前的人，磨牙又狠狠的咬上了高嘉朗的肩膀。

而后刘也便发现自己好似被惩罚了。高嘉朗停下动作，温柔的舔舐着自己的耳廓，一只手夹着自己胸前的两颗红豆，另一只手飞快的套弄着自己的分身。但偏偏埋在自己身体里的巨物就是纹丝不动，含着肉棒的菊穴悄悄流着爱液，未被满足的欲望促使着它不断的收缩入口。听着高嘉朗故意不理自己与对方的你来我往的讨价还价，气的刘也一把扯过麦克风喊道：“晚点会有人给你打款的，拿着钱去雇些好的雇佣兵。金额绝对够你雇出一个军队的。但请你记住你刚刚承诺给我家先生的特权。”说完不等那边回话就扭过上半身关掉了视讯。  
高嘉朗满脸笑意的看着刘也的一串举动，沉声道了一声小野猫，张嘴含住刘也的红唇。  
“小野猫想要～”刘也呜咽一声，双眼泪汪汪委屈的看着高嘉朗。高嘉朗咽了咽口水，精虫上脑的他哪里扛得住如此挑拨。只觉得肉棒被那紧致又酥软的小嘴吸的几乎升天，他开始大开大合的撞击着刘也，尺寸惊人的肉棒每一下都噗嗤的插进最深处去，坚硬的顶端每一回都顶到不同的敏感点，"嗯嗯嗯……”一串淫荡悠扬的媚叫过后，又是一阵颤音淫叫：“别……人家受不了……”刘也哼唧一阵，浑身抽搐，小穴噗噗的喷着淫水，前端的分身吐着白浊，浑身瘫软在倒在高嘉朗的怀里，身体一抽一抽的抖动。高嘉朗闷哼一声提腰用力在敏感湿滑的穴内抽插几十下，怀中的人再次紧绷起身体，紧致的小穴拼命的绞杀着自己的肉棒，肉棒突突跳动，一抖一抖的喷出一股股滚烫的白浊。  
"嗯嗯啊啊……不……行了……啊啊……要射了……”小穴一阵剧烈的收缩，一股股白浊喷射出来，刘也闷哼一声彻底软在高嘉朗的怀中。  
高潮的那一刻，刘也四肢百骸积累着的快感仿若烟花，一瞬间全部在他的脑子里面爆开了。他大口喘着气，淫水从穴口滴落到地上，双目无神地望着面前的人，慢慢地回味着刚刚那一瞬间。  
高嘉朗整理好两人的衣裳，抱着彻底软成一滩春水的人往浴室方向走去。  
坐在浴缸里高嘉朗环抱着刘也调侃道：“小野猫也有忍不住的时候?”  
“你才忍不住呢，我那是心软。毕竟刀疤脸虽是黑道里的人但干的都是白道的事。特也算是个好人，我当然不能让他被恶势力打败了。”刘也强行挽尊。  
“嗯嗯对，不光心软腰也软。”

片刻后，浴室里传出了刘也气急败坏的声音。  
“高嘉朗，你他妈给老子滚去睡书房！”


End file.
